


Team Russia

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet?, M/M, Makkachin dies, Team Russia is being cute, totally not sure how this works in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: "But dogs don't live forever." Yuuri reminded him. "How old is Makkachin even supposed to be?""Twelve now, I think.





	

When Makkachin's feeling a little down, Yuuri goes to the makeshift shrine he has and prays. He stays there for an hour, burns a whole canister of incense and honest to the gods prays that the poodle would not leave them just yet. They've been traveling so much these past few weeks in between tourist vacations and competitions that they've hardly seen him.

Viktor's heart would break. Makkachin needs to stay with them for a while- no, a really long time. He was their baby.

The gods must have not heard him. Makkachin dies the next day.

Yuuri fidgets with his phone, wondering as he went pacing around their living room. How does he... How does he tell Viktor?

As if on cue, the door bursts open and his fiancé and the rest of Team Russia enter with their usual noise and chatter.

Viktor is wrapping an arm around him and kissing his cheek before Yuuri could register that they were an entourage of 4 plus one.

Four hungry Russians and one... one dog.

"Yuuri? Yuuri are you okay?" Viktor is feeling his forehead with his own, lips pulling into a frown.

"He's probably hungry." The other Yuri was drawling as he took of his jacket. "Go make lunch."

"Ahh I'll help!" Mila pulls Viktor into the kitchen. "There's no way we're letting you cook alone, Vitya."

Yuuri is staring dumbfounded at the poodle sitting in their apartment. It was the same coat, the same size... but he was so sure...

"He's not a ghost." Georgi is kneeling beside the poodle and petting it's head.

Yuuri lets out a sound that would concern mother whales.

"Calm down before Viktor comes back will you?" Yuri is snapping at him. "Look, you and I both know how much that dog meant to him, to everyone. Viktor... has never had to see his pets die. I don't think he even knows that they die."

"What?" Yuuri blinks at the new poodle. Apparently it was a new poodle. He clicks his tongue, "You're not going to tell him that this dog's not Makkachin?"

At the name, the new poodle is bounding up to him, all enthusiasm and energy. Nothing like their Makkachin yesterday, bless him.

Yuuri is startled and he kneels down to pet the new poodle, who apparently thought he was Makkachin. "Yurio... you can't not tell Viktor."

"We've been doing it for years." Yuri is shrugging his shoulders and his head is turned to the side. "It's better than hurting him. You know it's going to kill him."

"But dogs don't live forever." Yuuri reminded him. "How old is Makkachin even supposed to be?"

"Twelve now I think."

"Poodles don't live much past ten." Yuuri's attention is solely on the poodle and his heart melts a little. "Who's a good boy?"

"My Makkachin of course!" Viktor is back in the room, a heart shaped smile on his face. "Since neither Mila and I can cook we've decided to just have lunch outside. Grab your coats and run ahead. I wanna greet my fiancé properly."

Mila, Georgi, and Yuri book it out of the apartment, not wanting to see any of that going on.

Yuuri's cheeks are flushing a bit but he allows himself to be embraced, and he rests his cheek tiredly on Viktor's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Except your companion just died and I'm not allowed to tell you and apparently he has a replacement which I find really bizarre. "Great."

"You're free to mourn." Viktor was saying quietly.

Yuuri is pulling away from him and gaping like a fish. "You know?"

"I am bubbly not an airhead." Viktor presses a kiss to his lips. "My teammates have good intentions. But no dog is ever the same as any other dog."

Yuuri's heart clenches. "It was a painless death."

"Did you have him buried?"

"Yes. Yakov arranged it."

"I knew he would. I wanna go visit him."

"Okay." Yuuri kisses him too, a show of comfort before he's grabbing his coat.

Viktor calls cheerfully to the new poodle. "Come Makkachin!"

"Did you name all of them Makkachin?" Yuuri asks.

"Team Russia did." Viktor is frowning. "I'm not... They won't ever replace the Makkachin before them. But it's been happening so long that I don't... think of it as a bad thing. I know each and every one of my dogs just like I know the good intentions of my friends."

Yuuri smiles and locks the door behind them.

Yuri is glaring by the lobby and he asks "What the hell is taking so long?"

The rest of team Russia sends Yuuri a worried glance. Did he tell Viktor?

Viktor waves of their worries, unintentionally in their eyes, and says "Makkachin had a bite before we went."

Yuuri smiles as they collectively let out their breaths.

Team Russia was kinda cute.

But if he died and they found someone to replace him just so Viktor wouldn't be sad, he'd come back and haunt them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaay so a lot of people on Yuri on Ice ⛸ Group reacted with SAD REACTS and IDK I didn't mean for this to be sad? T _ T


End file.
